


Delicate

by Lieju



Category: Sasameki Koto
Genre: F/F, originally written for femslash february
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumika tries to be a bit more feminine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

 

 

Sumika Murasame sat at the floor of her room, staring at the piece of clothing that was hanging on the door.

 

Mocking her.

 

Why did the dress have this many... frilly bits? She wasn't entirely certain if those were called sequins... Possibly.

 

 _Kazama would know_ , she thought. _And I'm sure the dress would look nice on her._

 

Well, of course it wouldn't. It would have been too long for her. And probably too tight on the chest area...

The dress hanging on the door was Sumika's size.

 

It had been a spur of a moment sort of thing. It had been something their neighbour had almost thrown out, and asked if the Murasame household knew anyone who'd want it.

 

And Sumika had spoken up: "I have a friend who'd like it."

 

"Kazama-San?" Noe, their housekeeper, had asked. "I doubt it's her size..."

 

"She can still get it fitted," Sumika had told them, and to her relief there had been no other questions.

 

So now she was staring at the dress, wondering what had gotten into her.

 

But deciding it was no use sitting there staring at the fluffy thing, she eventually got up, locked the door, and pulled the dress on.

 

She sighed, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

 

She looked absolutely ridiculous.

 

Maybe she should have taken her T-shirt off first, she could see it peeking under the dress. She pulled on the fabric that seemed to fold on all the wrong places, making her body seem shapeless. Maybe she was just too tall?

Or maybe it was her hair? She experimentally lifted it up. Maybe it should be on pigtails? Would that be cute?

 

Great, then she'd look like a little girl wearing a frilly curtain. It was like her frame sucked all the cuteness from the dress, somehow making it look like a pink sack.

 

Not like Kazama, she would look wonderful in it, she'd know how to carry it, and fill it the right way-

 

Sumika blushed.

Maybe she was too tall? She slouched a bit, somehow looking even more like a bunch of potatoes.

 

This was ridiculous.

 

 

* * *

 

Two years later.

* * *

 

 

"So, what did you want to ask me about?" Masaki asked.

 

Even though the crossdressing model was not currently in his girl-getup and he was getting older he somehow still managed to radiate cuteness.

 

"I want to dress up like a cute girl," Sumika told her.

 

"Oh."

 

Sumika blushed. "A tall order, right?"

 

"No, not that, I was just... Is this for Kazama-san?"

 

"Well, yes and no," she answered. "I mean, it's something I asked her about, and we sort of agreed to go on a date, and..."

 

She could feel herself tripping over her words. "It's just for one date, you know? And I thought it might be maybe okay to try it? Since we're girl friends now-" She was proud of her voice only wavering a bit at the word- "I mean, it's not like I don't wear dresses..."

 

"But you tend to look cool rather than cute," Masaki finished her sentence. He smiled. "But I like a challenge. This sounds fun."

 

"And she told me she'd be doing it too, so I won't be alone."

 

Although standing next to the girly cuteness that was Ushio was bound to only make her look more like a beanpole with some ribbons tied around it.

 

* * *

 

 

Sumika took another step, trying to avoid the desire to start pacing.

At least she wasn't wearing high heels... That would have only made her taller. But she was certain people at the park where they had agreed to meet were staring.

 

She twirled the tiny little handbag around, before remembering Masaki's instructions.

'Hold your head high, be ladylike, don't look like you're planning to bludgeon someone to death with your bag.'

 

He had tried to teach her to giggle cutely, but had quickly given up, telling her that unless she wanted to give the impression she had something lodged in her throat, she should stick to smiling.

 

Sumika was starting to wonder where her date was.

And if the tiny little hat perched atop of her blonde wig had fallen off.

 

She was just focused on feeling the top of her head, trying to determine if the hat was there when she was interrupted.

 

"Oh, Sumi-Chan? I didn't first recognize you! The hair!"

 

Sumika turned to look at the voice. And her mouth hung open.

 

"U-Ushio-san? Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

 

Not that Ushio looked manly in it. Even though she had gathered her long hair in a bun and hidden it under a tophat, and perched a fake mustache under her nose, the costume did nothing to hide her rather ample curves.

 

In fact, she somehow looked _more_ feminine in it, the clothing she was used to seeing on men only highlighting those features.

 

So when she asked "Do you like it?" all Sumika could get out was an 'Nnnnngh' sound, accompanied by a blush.

 

"You're not looking too bad yourself," Ushio told her, offering her arm to her girlfriend.

 

Sumika took it. "I look ridiculous."

 

"Maybe a bit," Ushio admitted. "But nice."

 

Not 'cute' though, Sumika couldn't help noticing. But she found herself not actually minding that.

 

"I'm not going to start dressing like this from now on-" she started.

 

"It's just not you," Ushio finished. "But it's not like I'm planning to start wearing things like these either."

 

Sumika relaxed. But her worrying over that seemed so silly now.

Ushio liked her the way she was. And maybe she'd sometimes dress like this for a laugh, but it felt like wearing a costume.

 

But the girl next to her knew that.

 

Ushio knew Sumika was cool, and competent, and a karate-champion who could beat almost everyone in a fight.

 

And she loved that Sumika.

 

So playing dress-up like this had been something that was fun to try sometimes.

 

Sumika gave her best imitation of a girly laugh, knowing full well it made her sound like some kind of prehistoric bird, and asked her: "So, Sir, what were you planning for this fine day?"

 


End file.
